


How To Save a Life

by All_Might_Ships_EraserMic



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, Character Turned Into Vampire, Emotions, F/M, M/M, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Temporary Character Death, Vampires, Whump, life is hard on poor trevor and I'm a large part of why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:56:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic/pseuds/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic
Summary: “Why did you do this to me?”“Because I couldn’t let you die.”Alucard turns Trevor into a vampire to save his life, and Trevor isn’t okay. Who would be, after turning into a creature that your family has been hunting for generations?
Relationships: Alucard/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Kudos: 53





	1. 1

“Trevor? Wake up! Stay with me, please!”

There was so much blood, more blood than Sypha could ever imagine belonging to a single person. Trevor was its source, gasping in her arms, staining her robes crimson. 

Their opponent lay on the other side of the room, dead. He had been cut in two by Trevor’s morningstar- but not before punching a hole through Trevor’s chest. 

“S-s-sorry S-Sypha. I wasn’t f-fast enough.” Trevor was starting to shake, blood leaking from the corners of his mouth. His eyes began to close.

“No! No!” Tears rolled down Sypha’s cheeks as she sat, helplessly watching her friend die in her arms. Her mind kept racing to find ways to save him, but in her heart she knew that this wasn’t survivable. She hugged Trevor tighter to her chest, hands still bunched around the rags she had used to try and stop the bleeding.

Sypha felt a breeze behind her, and looked up to see Alucard at her side. He’d been fighting another vampire on the other side of the building, and now he crouched at Trevor’s side. “I could smell the blood… I’m sorry, I should have aided you sooner.” 

“Can’t you do something? Please Alucard, your mother was a doctor! Isn’t there anything we can do?” Trevor’s breaths were getting shallower and shallower. His skin was already beginning to turn cold. 

She could see Alucard hesitate. “There’s nothing I can do to keep him alive. But I- no. He would never forgive me.” 

Sypha felt herself snap. “I don’t care! He’s dying! Do it, and let him live to forgive you!”

Alucard could save Trevor by turning him into a vampire. Would Trevor be okay with this? Probably not. But as he watched his friend turn cold, dying breaths tinged with frothy blood, Alucard decided that it would be better to seek forgiveness later. 

Alucard sank his fangs deep into Trevor’s neck


	2. 2

Hunger.

Trevor sat up. He could smell something, something-

Sharp. Metallic. What was that? 

His body felt strange; his skin was cold, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. As he began to move he felt warmer, and his stomach twisted with hunger. He could smell something… so good…

His mind snapped.

A woman in blue, a pulsing in his ears. She smiled at him.

Blood. That was what he needed! And this woman, the one trying to speak to him, was the source.

He pounced on her, slamming her against the wall. Now she screamed, and someone took his arms in an iron grip from behind. He thrashed and hissed, but the prey escaped him. Someone was yelling, but he couldn’t understand the words being said. 

A dark room. Something live and squealing thrown in with him. What was it? It didn’t matter.

It’s heart was beating. And it had blood.


	3. 3

Sypha shivered. “I know you said that Trevor would be strange when he woke up, but I didn’t think he would attack me. His eyes were totally blank, like he didn’t even know who I was.”

“I don’t think he did. My father explained the transformation process to me a few times, and while it’s rarely done, it’s said to be extremely taxing by those who observe or live through it. I…”

Alucard turned away, staring out the window with troubled eyes. “Sypha, he’d going to hate me. He’s not going to want this- this half life I forced upon him.”

“So you think you should have just let him die?”

“I do not wish to say it, but… yes.”

Sypha slapped him across the face. 

It was a hard blow, and Alucard’s cheek stung. On a mortal man it would have left quite the bruise. For Alucard, it left him standing wide-eyed and frozen in shock. 

Sypha’s face blazed with anger, and her smaller frame shook. Her hand was still raised as if to strike Alucard once more, but then she wilted, lowering her hand and letting her anger melt away to pure devastating anguish. “Don’t you ever say that! Trevor is our friend. He might be angry, and honestly, maybe he should be right now. But… now he has all of eternity to forgive you.” Her voice cracked as she fought back tears.

“Maybe one day he will forgive me too.”


	4. 4

Trevor opened his eyes with a groan. His memory felt hazy, and he struggled to remember what had happened. Vague memories of Sypha crying, Alucard’s fangs flashing in the light… 

Ugh, what was all over his clothes? Blood? He would have to throw these out. He stood with an unfamiliar fluidity and used his hands to catch the edge of the wall. Wait… 

He had claws. 

Pain threatened to split Trevor’s skull in two, and his memories came flooding back in a huge confused rush- the fight, the moment he got hit. Thinking he was dead, Sypha holding him as he died… Alucard’s fangs sinking into his flesh. The hunger. That thing he had eaten in the darkness- 

Oh no. Oh God no. Had he killed someone??

Trevor walked to the door and tried to open it. It wrenched apart from the hinges and the wood splintered, coming off in Trevor’s hand. “Uh… oops.” Trevor threw it aside and refocused- where were his friends?

Concentrating, Trevor realized he could smell them. Their blood. Alucard’s was mildly sweet, but somehow unappealing- likely due to his half vampire lineage. But Sypha’s- oh sweet lord, it had an absolutely incredible odor, as if it were ice cold water offered to a man dying in the desert. 

This time Trevor managed to control this new, dangerous side of his mind. It likely helped that he wasn’t hungry now. Not knowing what he had eaten was making his stomach turn, but at least Trevor felt mostly like himself again. 

He still couldn’t process what exactly had happened, but part of him knew. Vampirism was irreversible. He would be trapped like this forever… one of the creatures Trevor’s family had hunted for generations. 

Trevor finally found the room his friends were in and knocked. The door busted inward in a shower of wood bits, and Trevor stepped inside, staring at them as he realized he could feel his sharp new fangs slicing the insides of his mouth. 

“What did I eat?”


	5. 5

“Trevor, it’s alright. Just calm down and we can explain.” Alucard held up two hands in a placating way and Trevor flinched away.

“No. It’s not okay. Did I- did I hurt someone?” 

Sypha drew closer now, her and Alucard both acting like Trevor was some sort of frightened forest creature. “You didn’t hurt anyone Trevor,” Sypha said consolingly, “It was just a pig. Please, let us help you.”

Trevor shook his head, trying to clear her scent from his nose. It was horrifying, feeling like he was seconds away from ripping out the throat of one of his closest friends. “Stay away from me. Stay away! Both of you, please.” His voice lowered to a whisper. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“My friend, you are still feeling the strong emotional effects of transition. It will pass, I promise you. I can teach you how to control your new instincts, and you will feel like yourself again. I am sorry to have put you through so much pain.”

“You say that this lack of control will pass?”

Alucard nodded eagerly. “Yes! I promise that it will.”

Trevor took a step backward, than another, eyeing a large hole in the side of the castle, where a clear blue sky peeked through. 

“Then I will come back once I have this control.”

Trevor was gone before another word could be said, disappearing through the hole in the castle and out into the surrounding forest. Sypha leaned over the edge in a vain attempt to see him, but there was nothing. “It’s the dead of winter! A snowstorm is due to blow through any day now, he will be trapped in it…”

“I will go find him.”

Sypha nodded. “Let me get my extra coat-

“You’re not coming.”

“What? Of course I’m coming!”

Alucard shook his head. “I know you just want to help, but you are also full of blood. Having you along will make it harder to convince Trevor to return with me. I know you love him as much as I do- but right now, you need to show that love by staying far away from him.”

As much as she wanted to argue, Sypha knew that he friend was right. Even so, her heart was painfully tight in her chest as she watched Alucard leave, her soul longing to charge along beside him into the dark, cold forest.


	6. 6

It had only been a few hours so far, yet Trevor had to admit he felt a little better. He had killed a deer and built a fire, transforming the skin into a little lean-to before the first flakes of snow began to fall. The claws were annoying though- they got caught in things, and Trevor had the horrifying experience of getting them snagged in the deer’s intestines. Ripping them free and getting showered in blood wasn’t exactly pleasant either. 

Trevor had never been a very introspective person, so why start now? And yet, thoughts forced themselves into his brain. How could Alucard have done this to him? And how on earth had Sypha let him?

As angry as he was, Trevor knew exactly why. They didn’t want to lose him. But… making him a vampire? A part of Trevor argued that it was worse than no life at all. The other part of him was just glad not to be dead. 

His senses twitched and leaped in ways Trevor could have never even imagined. He could hear the heartbeats of any living creature nearby, just by concentrating, and the smells… At least nothing out here was making him feel like he was losing control again. He could almost believe what Alucard had said now, about that awful feral, animalistic feeling fading away. He almost felt… himself.

And then he looked down at his hands, saw the claws. The new fangs scratched the inside of his mouth. And if he searched the back of his mind, the edge of hunger lay just under the surface. 

Trevor tried to scratch his head and winced when it drew blood. Then it itched as the wound knit together, and soon enough there was no cut at all. How on earth was he going to get anything done with these stupid things? It was hard to touch anything without gouging it to pieces. 

Later, the sky had grown dark. Trevor could still see just fine, and he listened to wildlife scramble and chitter in the surrounding forest. And… a light crunching noise, like footsteps closeby? 

Trevor turned. Alucard stood behind him.


	7. 7

Although snow had been falling steadily for the last few hours, and Alucard stood a little over ankle deep in it, he didn’t feel much cold. Judging by Trevor’s barely burning fire, it seemed that he didn’t feel it much anymore either- or he just didn’t care. Alucard guessed a mix of both.

The man in question turned away from him and stared back into his fireplace embers. To Alucard’s surprise, Trevor’s eyes had held no anger, just… sadness. Alucard came closer, and when Trevor didn’t shy away, sat beside him on the ground, under his makeshift shelter. The animal pelt had been cut rather well, and it didn’t stink nearly as much as Alucard had expected it to. Trevor had probably poured time and focus into this, instead of thinking about what had happened to him. 

“I-

Trevor glared at him, and Alucard was surprised to see that one of his irises had turned a deep crimson. That would likely fade, but it was still startling to see. “Shut it.”

Alucard opened his mouth, then closed it again. 

“You’ve come to say that you’re sorry. That you had no other choice. That Sypha begged you to do something. You would understand if I hated you, and if I was too angry to return.”

Not daring to speak again just yet, Alucard nodded. 

“Well, I’m not angry.”

Alucard’s eyes widened in shock, and he couldn’t help but let a strangled squeak escape. 

Looking away, Trevor continued. “You took away my humanity. You turned me into one of the creatures that my family has hunted as monsters for generations. I don’t agree with what you have done, and a large part of me wishes that you had just let me die on the floor of that castle.

“But you acted out of love, you and Sypha both. I- I can’t just throw that away.”

Trevor finally turned to face Alucard. “I’ll need you to show me how to control everything I can do now. So that I won’t hurt anyone. When I woke and smelled Sypha’s blood, it was as though I had lost my mind. I didn’t care that she’s my friend, I just wanted to- to kill her. I never want to feel like that again.”

Alucard nodded. “She misses you, and she’s very worried about you. I can tell you that she’s not afraid of you, and that she just wants you to return.”

Pain flashed across Trevor’s face. “I can’t. I won’t be able to stop myself from hurting her.”

Alucard gestured at the deer skin stretched over their heads. “You can. You fed today, a whole deer should keep you from thirsting for about a month or two. And there’s another thing- if you lacked all self control, you could have fled into the nearby village and slaughtered them all. But you stayed out here, and you fed on animals instead, even while dealing with the powerful affects that immediately follow being turned.”

He laid a hand on Trevor’s shoulder, encouraged when it didn’t get immediately shrugged off. “She wants you to come back. I’m convinced that if you don’t, she will come find you anyway.” Trevor stiffened, and Alucard quickly continued, “Come get used to her being around, and the feelings will go away. Just think of this- if vampires could never learn to control their bloodlust, could I possibly exist?”

Trevor shrugged, but now looked a little reassured. “I… I guess that does make sense.”

The two started to walk back to the castle, and Alucard hesitated before speaking. “There is something else as well. I don’t want to give you false hope, but I thought we could search your family archives for a possible cure. I know it’s been researched before to no avail, but-

“I- not right now Alucard. Let me get used to one thing at a time, alright?” Trevor’s hands shook, and he tried to ball them into fists, hissing when his claws dug into his palms. “Just let me get through this before you start giving me any kind of hope, false or not.”

The two continued back to the castle in silence, neither one feeling the cold even as the snow deepened around them.


End file.
